


Life Line

by Dulinneth



Series: Love and Family in Pegasus [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/pseuds/Dulinneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Howin has noticed that for the past week his interest, Megan, hasn't appeared at lunch.  When he inquires as to her whereabouts, he finds out that her absence is more than just her being sick or on vacation.  Can he help her to see that things will be alright again?</p><p>Please note, this story has not been posted anywhere else.  If you find it someplace else please inform me.  Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heart Mourns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Shawna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Shawna).



> Hey everyone. So today is a sad day for me. A year ago today I had to put my baby Shawna down. She was my best friend. My life line. My ray of sunshine and she had gotten me through some very difficult times. Not many people can say they had a dog for thirteen years and not many people can say that they ever had a dog who lived to be twenty one, we rescued her from a puppy mill when she was eight, but I'm so happy that I got to have her even if it hurts to think about her. But I know that she's happy and healthy now and in a much better place. T_T 
> 
> So, I wrote this story a year ago as a way to give me an outlet since everything that happens in here was pretty much how I felt for the first few days before things slowly started to come back. Basically this is a short story that was supposed to be part of my Fun At Lunch story that I was writing with some friends, but since it wasn't going anywhere I deleted it. However, this story works fine on it's own for the most part and I might write about them more in my main series. But I really liked the thought of Commander Howin and how he can be very perceptive and caring. I like to think that that's where Dara got if from when he was under Howin's command. So I gave him someone of his own. Unfortunately, she's in too much emotional turmoil at the moment to even notice. 
> 
> I hope you guys don't think this story too horrible or sappy or whatever else. But please leave nice comments if you do. Thanks.

Howin frowned as he looked at the women conversing quietly at the table beside him and his companions. They had placed a hold on their story writing and it was glaringly obvious that it was due to their missing member. For the past week, Megan hadn’t attended lunch or any other of the dinner services offered and he was beginning to grow worried. He had taken a liking to the energetic, yet thoughtful woman and her sudden absence formed a knot in his stomach.

‘What is the matter Commander Howin?’ asked Stephan as he eyed his friend. He like the others had noticed the woman’s disappearance and how it was beginning to affect her friends and now Howin.

‘I am worried.’ he admitted without shame to the others.

‘About Megan.’

‘Yes. She has not been seen for a week. Even her friends find that strange for her.’

‘Perhaps you should ask them. They might know more.’ suggested Kyoya.

‘Perhaps I should. Excuse me.’ Standing, Howin turned towards the three women who immediately stopped conversing in order to give him their attention.

“Commander Howin. Is there something we can help you with?” asked Casie.

“Yes. I was wondering where Megan was? I have something I need to speak with her about.”

“I’m afraid she’s on off duty for the time being. If you need to speak to her than you will have to wait until next week sometime.” Howin immediately noticed the somber tone Casie spoke with and steeling his resolve to find Megan even more, he continued to question her.

“Has she left Atlantis for the duration of her down time?”

“No. She’s in her room, but she does not wish to be disturbed.”

“Has something happened to her?”

“Look Commander Howin. I don’t mean to be rude but if we explained the situation, I don’t think you’d be able to understand.” said Jessica now, taking over for Casie who nodded her head in agreement along with Rachel.

“Try me.” Sighing, Jessica looked towards her friends and nodding their heads as one, Howin and the others in the room knew they had come to a consensus.

“You know how some humans like to have pets?” Nodding his head, Howin motioned for them to continue. “On Earth, in America especially, pets become more than just an animal to keep you company. They become your children and in some cases a life line. Megan’s pet was just that. A life line at a point in time when her world was very very dark. She rescued her dog from a breeding facility when she was young and two weeks after that, they were inseparable. Where Megan went, Shawna followed. Megan did everything she could to make Shawna’s life a happy one. She cared for her and treated her as though she was her own child. I think one of the more prominent ways was that as Shawna got older, Megan carried her around a lot more and bought fluffier pillows for her to sleep on. Every night, Shawna slept right next to Megan and Megan woke often to make sure that Shawna wasn’t cold or hot or having a nightmare because dogs could believe it or not. Well, as you can imagine, Shawna living for so long was a miracle and we knew it was only a matter of time before life took its course. A month before we came here, Shawna got sick and for the first time, there was nothing Megan could do to help her. In the end, she put her to sleep to end her suffering. It was hard on her and she almost ended up not coming as a result. It’s been a year since then and Megan’s still distraught. She had that dog for thirteen years and loved her more than her own life itself.”

“We’ve tried to get her to come out of her room, but she won’t even answer the door. We don’t know if she’s eaten or had anything to drink. We don’t know anything and we can’t override her door or get anyone to do it for us.” added Rachel as she looked at the Commander.

“Commander Howin.” said Casie as she looked at him beseechingly. “You’re a higher up. Can you please get someone to override the code? Megan’s many things, but she’s never been one to share her grief and it hurts to think that she’s breaking all alone.”

“Please?” added Rachel and Jessica. Absorbing the tale, Commander Howin merely nodded his head before he turned and left the dining hall. Once he was gone, the dining hall was filled with hushed whispers. Many of the wraith didn’t understand the bond someone could have with their pet but when they looked and listened to the humans who sat amongst them, they could feel their sympathy towards Megan’s plight.

“Please let him get through.” said Casie quietly as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Megan?” Knocking softly upon the door, Howin waited patiently hoping that she would answer. But the door remained closed and inwardly Howin sighed as it appeared Jessica’s words had been truth. Gently reaching out his mind, he searched inside the room and found her lying upon the floor of the bathroom. It appeared her energy levels were depleted and she was half asleep, her mind in utter turmoil. Frowning, he quickly typed in the override code and entered the darkened room.

Looking about, he inhaled the stale putrid air and took notice of her room’s disheveled appearance. Knowing that Megan wouldn’t be moving anytime soon and that she would probably be flat out mortified if anyone saw her room or more importantly herself in the state she was in, he quickly opened the windows letting in the fresh air and changed her bed that he noticed with anxiety was covered in dried vomit. Once those two main points were taken cared of and the soiled linens had been tossed into the hall for washing, Howin made his way to the bathroom and spotted the object his concern was centered around.

Softly a whimper tore through the room as he knelt beside her and ran his hand through her greasy hair, noting how matted it had become. ‘shawna.’ Pausing as her mind cried out brokenly, Howin stared down at her before he made his final decision.

“Go to sleep Megan. It’ll be ok.” Pushing her already tired mind into sleep, Howin watched her body relax before he set about his next task. ‘Stephan. I need your help. Bring an IV bag with you.’

‘That bad?’

‘She’s a shadow of herself.’

‘I’ll be there momentarily.’ Closing the link between his friend and himself, Howin concentrated on getting her ready for a bath. Filling the tub, he removed her clothes and his leather jacket before he lifted her, frowning even more as he noticed how much lighter she had become since he had carried her last when she had sprained her ankle during a mission he and some of his crew had attended with her team.

Setting her in the water, he began to cleanse her, just noting when Stephan joined him at the tub’s edge, his sleeves rolled up so he could help. ‘I brought a sedative as well to help her sleep better. You were not joking about her appearance. Here, you hold her up and I’ll wash her hair.’ Working together, the two cleansed her thoroughly before they pulled her from the tub and carried her to the bed. Looking her over, Stephan inserted the IV into her arm before he gave her the sedative. ‘That’s all I can do Howin. There’s nothing I can do for her mind.’

‘I thank you, but I shall care for her mind.’

‘You do realize you could be here for a while. The ladies said at least another week.’

‘She is mine Stephan. I will care for what is mine.’

‘So you’ve decided to claim her have you? I suppose it was inevitable, what with the way you have been eyeing her specifically since she asked for my help. Of course I must admit, my reluctant patient has captured my attention as well.’

‘Will you tell her?’

‘Time will tell. For now though, concentrate on your mate. Call me if you need anything.’

‘Thank you Stephan.’

‘Howin, we have been friends for many centuries. You could not believe how relieved I was to see your hive finally come to join the alliance.’

‘I would have been here sooner, but an attack had left the hive in need of repairs and so we landed her upon a planet. When she was fixed, we continued on.’

‘And made it in one piece. Now though, I shall take my leave. I will inform your second of your whereabouts.’

‘Thank you. Oh and could you send a drone to stand outside the door should I need anything?’

‘A drone will not do Howin and you know it. I shall send one my new assistants to come see to your needs.’

‘With a drone please. At least they can clean up this mess.’

‘True. I shall send a drone with the assistant.’

‘Thank you.’ Watching his longtime friend leave him alone with his chosen mate, Howin sighed before he sat upon the bed and looked down at the frail form. Even in an induced sleep she looked to be pained. Settling down, he made himself comfy for the wait. She would need him when she woke and he intended to be there.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Lay back down Megan. You need to relax.” Pushing upon her shoulder gently as the dazed woman tried to sit up, Howin watched as her hand reached out searching for something. It didn’t take a genius for him to know that she was searching for her beloved pet in her dazed state and sighing once more he wrapped his arms about her and pulled her up and against his chest, mindful of the IV in her arm. “Shawna’s not here Megan. She’s gone.” Feeling the woman shake her head in denial, Howin tried to think of some things that might soothe her.

Thinking back to when he had gone to check on the new trackers Todd had had commissioned for those on off world missions after Renee’s kidnapping. He remembered when he had watched one of the female scientists stop her work to run off into the hall. When he was heading back to report to Todd on their progress, he noticed that another female scientist was rubbing her back and whispering soothing words that at the time he didn’t understand until now.

“It is ok to be sad lovely, you miss her. But she’s in a better place now. She’s free of pain and happy. Let that comfort you.”

“I…I want my baby!!!” Full out sobbing now, Howin held her tighter and continued to soothe her as she cried.

“I know. It’ll be ok.”

“I killed her!!”

“No. No don’t you say that. She was sick, she was in pain. You did what was best for her. There is nothing to feel guilty about.”

“My baby!”

“Shh. Calm down lovely. It’s ok. It’ll be ok.”

“I want Shawna!” Minutes passed and it became glaringly obvious that her grief was eating her alive. The constant thought that she had put her down too hastily versus giving her a chance to get better only feeding her guilt that she had betrayed the pet she loved more than life itself. Every time it seemed as though her tears were beginning to cease, another thought would cross her mind and they would start anew, the cycle repeating again and again.

‘Commander Howin. Would you like me to give her something?’ Listening to the assistant Stephan had sent to help him, Howin looked down and watched as Megan continued to cry. Paying attention to her body now versus her distraught mind, Howin finally noticed that her body kept tensing and her breathing was uneven, labored and fast.

‘Shit, she’s hyperventilating. Give her something.’ Entering the room quickly, the assistant swiftly prepared and injected Megan with something to help calm her down. A second later she began to go limp in his arms and laying her down upon the bed, Howin accepted the wet wash cloth the assistant handed him and wiped her face. ‘How am I to keep her mind off of Shawna?’ thought Howin as he dried her face.

‘If I may Commander Howin.’ said the assistant as he looked down at the woman. ‘I have spent time aboard Mother’s hive and I know a few tricks she has taught me.’

‘Renee is allowing her children to leave the hive now?’ asked Commander Howin surprised, as he had been unaware of that fact.

‘Only a few and we had to be cleared by her, Father and Walter as well.’

‘If you know of something that might help my chosen then please.’ said Howin, giving the young wraith permission to continue.

‘Give her something else to think about. There are a few aboard the hive whose memories tend to get the better of them. For them, Mother found things that they could do to help occupy their wayward thoughts. Some are learning to cook in the kitchen, others are learning how to fight. I believe even a few are learning how to sew surprisingly, but they are among the younger generation.’

‘Something else to think about.’ Thinking for a moment, Howin tucked her beneath the covers once more before he stood and turned towards the young wraith. ‘Watch over her in my absence. Should she wake before I return, call for me. And have the drone clean up this room as well.’

‘Yes Commander.’ Exiting the room, Howin hurried down the hall. It was about dinner time and he had the feeling that the ladies were gathered at their usual spot.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“Commander Howin!” cried Jessica surprised when she saw the wraith commander head towards her and her friends. “Were you able to get to Megan?! Is she alright?!”

“Megan is fine. She is currently resting…with supervision, so your fears are unfounded. However, it is because of her that I am here. I need some information from you.” Sitting in the free seat, Howin looked at the women who were eating their dinner.

“Shoot.” said Casie.

“Does Megan have any hobbies she likes to partake in?”

“Hobbies? Um…” began Jessica as she tried to think of one of Megan’s hobbies.

“She has many hobbies. What exactly are you looking into them for?” questioned Rachel.

“I wish to distract her mind for the time being.”

“Ah, well that leaves quite a few of her hobbies off the list.”

“Why do you say that?” asked Howin with confusion.

“You have some hobbies right? Things you like to do in your downtime.”

“Yes, I have some.”

“Then you know, that after a while they can become mundane. So for her, hobbies like crochet, knitting, sewing, weaving, cooking, book making, reading, writing especially, all go out the window at the moment. Anything that she can sink into and move on autopilot is a bad decision at the moment.”

“She does all of that?” asked Howin surprised.

“That’s not even half. She does more, but we’re trying to think of something that will keep her mind occupied for a long time. Hmm…”

“Oh! I know!” cried Jessica as a thought hit her. “Video games! She loves to play video games and because you never know what happens, she can’t sink into herself when playing.”

“But we didn’t bring any consoles or games.” said Casie before Rachel shook her head.

“She did. Smuggled her Xbox and PlayStation here with some of her equipment when we came and you know the two crates they allow personnel who are moving here for undetermined stays to pack? Placed layers of movies and games in between layers of clothes. Brought her entire anime collection, all of her games and the good DVDs.” Surprised beyond belief now, the group stared at Rachel and before Howin could say anything Casie interrupted him.

“Wait, wait, wait! You’re telling me the bitch smuggled stuff here like that and we’ve been stuck watching the horrible movies they have playing in the “movie theatre”?!”

“Hey, she has been trying to get us over to her room for a while and we’ve all just been too busy. So don’t blame this entirely on her.”

“I’m surprised she didn’t sneak anything else here.”

“Oh she did. In the second crate, she smuggled her favorite books shelf and her favorite plushies as well. Oh and Shawna. She brought Shawna.” Interrupting Casie now, Howin looked Rachel in the eye.

“She brought Shawna?” Nodding her head, Rachel confirmed her words.

“Yes. But she keeps her and all the stuff she smuggled locked up in a trunk she bought from the Athosians a month after we got here. It sits at the bottom of her bed. Why do you ask?”

“She was crying that she wanted her baby. I thought it was just her grief speaking but now…”

“You think she wanted to hold her ashes for comfort.” Nodding his head, Howin thanked the women before he walked down the hall to return to Megan’s room. Spotting one of his subordinate’s on the way, he stopped him and gave him a set of orders.

‘Prepare a jumper to take us back to the hive. Also inform my second that I will need a room prepared for a healer who will be accompanying me and fresh food for my chosen as well.’ A little surprised by the last bit of his commander’s orders, the wraith stared at his commander for a moment before he nodded his head.

‘Yes Commander. I’ll prepare a transport and send a message to the second.’

‘Thank you. We shall be there in half an hour.’

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘Did you bring anything with you?’ Walking over to the bed, Howin easily spotted the trunk and knelt to inspect it. It was a key lock which meant that there was a key somewhere for it. ‘I can just get her another trunk.’ he thought before the young wraith answered him.

‘I brought a few day’s change of clothes and my medical bag.’

‘Good. Grab them and then have the drone grab the trunk. I’m taking her back to my hive and you shall accompany me there.’ Picking up Megan into his arms while the young wraith took hold of the IV and his own bag, they watched as the drone grabbed the trunk before they moved down the halls and to the transport. Making it to the hive, Howin found himself greeted by not only his second but most of his higher ranking officers and quite a few of his subordinates. ‘Parvon. Why the gathering?’ he asked as he carried Megan off of the transport, still unconscious.

‘Forgive me commander. Once word was received that we needed to stock on human food for your chosen, curiosity quickly took over the hive and many were interested to see who had become our queen. Is she ill?’

‘No. But it is good so many of you are gathered. I know many of you may not agree with my choice but that is not yours to question. She is my chosen and when she is ready she shall become my mate. However at the moment she mourns for someone special to her who was lost a year ago this week. She is in a precarious situation and she shall be confined to my rooms for now. However, I have the feeling she might try to wonder. If you find her away from my rooms, call for me and keep an eye on her.’

‘She is in distress?’ asked his second.

‘Yes. She had to be sedated because of it, but that is why I have brought her here. To see if I can get her mind off of her loved one.’

‘She does not mourn another lover does she Commander?’ asked one of his other officers.

‘No, it was a beloved friend who saw her through rough times. However, I have lingered long enough for now. I must put her to bed and then I shall be on the bridge. Parvon, have someone see that something light is made for her. She has not had much to eat in the past few days and I do not wish to make her sick.’

‘I shall see that it is done Commander.’ Moving through the crowd, Howin searched to see if any of his subordinates housed ill feelings towards his chosen and was blissfully pleased when he felt only concern for their new queen. Apparently being Renee’s hive’s chosen protector had its benefits.

‘Perhaps when Renee returns from exploring the facility, I shall introduce the two of them. They would get along well together.’


	2. A New Life Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to move on, but as long as you keep them in your heart, than you're not leaving them behind.

Opening her eyes, Megan stared dazedly at the ceiling. For a moment she wondered if her eyes were playing tricks upon her but when she blinked them once more and noticed the same ceiling, she slowly sat up and looked about. She was in a large bedroom, upon a huge bed covered in dark blue silk sheets and furs that varied from gray to white. Looking about a bit more, she took in a fireplace across the room from her and the large black fur that covered the floor just before it. A couple plush looking pillows lying about it made the area look warm and welcoming.

‘Where am I?’ Standing upon shaky feet, she took a few steps before she froze when she felt something tug at her arm. Upon inspection she realized it was an I.V. drip and with confusion she removed the tape and pulled it out. ‘ow.’ she thought rubbing her arm before she continued on, trying to remember anything she could. It was difficult, the past week had been a myriad of overwhelming emotions and tears and pausing, she looked back towards the bed. There sitting upon the bedside table was a little wooden box. One she recognized all too well. ‘Shawna.’

Rushing back to the bed, she picked up the box and held it close to her, the tears overwhelming her immediately. Minutes passed and she continued to cry, her memories taking over. Megan hated this. She absolutely hated this. She knew she had done the right thing in laying Shawna to rest but her heart screamed differently and Megan had always been one to listen to her heart more than her rational mind. She missed her life line, she missed her baby. She missed having something to hold when she felt vulnerable or upset, that ear to listen to her every word without judgment, the unquestioning loyalty, she missed it all.

Inhaling deeply, she tried to calm herself down before she froze yet again. There was a scent that was assaulting her nose, one she knew from previous encounters. ‘Howin.’ Leaning her head back against the bed, she stared at the ceiling as she felt the missing pieces of her memories begin to surface. Howin’s soft voice as he ran his hand through her hair, the feel of his arms about her as he held her close, the comforting words he tried to soothe her wayward mind with. Howin, it had been Howin. ‘I…I want Howin.’

Standing up, Megan gently set the box down upon the nightstand before she leaned down and placed a kiss atop it. “Love you baby. Sleep tight.” Inhaling deeply, she breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that for the first time it wasn’t hard to leave Shawna behind in a room. It wasn’t hard to walk away from her ashes and know that she couldn’t follow anymore. It wasn’t hard, because she had found a new lifeline to cling to. ‘I want Howin.’

Feeling something tug at her, Megan listened and allowed her body to just walk, the entire time her mind saying the same thing over and over. “Howin.”

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘Commander.’ Pausing in his conversation with his second in command, Howin gave his attention towards the new voice.

‘What is it?’

‘The queen is awake and she is wandering about.’

‘Where are you?’ Turning to give the order to his second in command to man the bridge, Howin paused when his subordinate spoke again.

‘I do not know where she has gone commander. The hive is closing off hallways and keeping any from following her. She seems to be in a dreamlike state though. She looked right at me before the hive blocked me and she did not acknowledge that she had even seen my presence.’

‘Sleepwalking?’ questioned his second who he had let in on the conversation.

‘Commander!’ came a new voice. ‘The queen has just passed the smaller throne room. I tried to follow her but the hive blocked me from doing so.’

‘Where is she going?’ thought Howin as he tried to connect with the hive. For some reason, the hive was ignoring him at the moment and that only made him worry more. If the hive housed ill feelings towards his chosen than Megan was in serious danger and there was nothing his subordinates could do. To add onto that, he had no idea where she could have gone. The halls around the smaller throne room led to many places in the hive. Shaking his head, Howin sent out his mind to all of his subordinates. ‘All subordinates of my hive. The queen is wandering and the hive is blocking her from being followed. The second you spot her, inform me of her new location.’  

‘She has entered a transport.’

‘She passed the mapping room.’

‘She has entered the main throne room.’

‘She’s in the council chamber.’

‘Commander, she’s headed straight for you.’ Freezing, Howin looked towards his second who was just as shocked as him before they turned their attention towards the door along with the others on the bridge. Quietly they waited, the sound of the hive closing off the rooms leading to them filling the silence until the door leading to the bridge opened and Megan walked in. Almost instantaneously, her eyes flew to him and watching as she continued to walk, he held her gaze.

“howin.” she whispered softly as she approached him and realizing that the hive had merely been fulfilling her desire to find him, he opened his arms and pulled her close.

“Megan. What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting.” he said, noticing that her hands entwined themselves in his commander’s jacket tightly, while she pressed her face against his chest.

‘I want Howin.’ Eyes widening slightly as he heard her mind call out, he looked down at her surprised.

‘What about Shawna. Why isn’t she crying out for Shawna?’ he thought confused.

“howin.” Watching his commander’s confusion and surprise that crossed his face, Parvon then cleared his throat, trying to gain a piece of his commander’s attention.

‘Commander. May I speak freely?’

‘You know you may, Parvon.’ said Howin as he ran his hand through Megan’s hair. He wasn’t worried about his status around his subordinates. They had all been around Renee’s hive long enough to be comfortable with such scenes.

‘You told me all you knew of our queen’s situation at the moment. I believe I know why she is calling out for you.’

‘I would appreciate an insight.’

‘You are her new lifeline.’

‘What?’ Looking at his second now, Howin wrapped his hands about Megan even tighter.

‘She is depressed, she feels lonely even with her friends close to her and you barged your way into her room and comforted her when she wanted to be alone. I believe in Renee’s terms that would count as you showing her that you care deeply for her and obviously our queen has seen that. Shawna is no longer here to offer the loyalty or support she used to and I believe that with your little show, she has latched onto you.’

‘I’m…I’m her new lifeline.’ Feeling an immense amount of pride well up within his chest, Howin looked down at his chosen. She was still pressed tightly to him, her mind still calling out for him and when her body began to rely even more on his support in her weakened state, he picked her up into his arms. ‘Parvon, man the bridge. Unless something urgent comes up, do not disturb us.’

‘I shall see to the hive commander. Care for your chosen.’

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

‘Commander.’

‘What is it?’

‘Commander Stephan wishes to check upon the queen.’

‘Can his assistant not do so?’

‘Commander Stephan requested to know what all has occurred and if she has required anything else and his assistant informed him of everything. He has deemed it cautionary to look her over and is arriving in the docking bay as we speak.’ Frowning as he listened to his second, Howin looked down at his chosen.

Megan had fallen asleep on the way back to their room and realizing that she was still colder than he would like her to be, he had grabbed some of the furs off of the bed and laid her down before the fireplace. Changing into a pair of sleeping pants and a loose sleeveless shirt, he quickly joined her and purred in delight when she automatically curled up close to him. But that had been hours ago and she had yet to awaken. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt for Stephan to look at her.

‘Bring him to me.’

‘Yes commander.’ Minutes passed as he waited for Stephan to reach out to him mentally and when he did, he called the healer into his bedroom and over to his side.

‘I see you two have grown close.’

‘How much did your assistant tell you? My second says everything but much has happened.’

‘Everything up to her wandering the hive. Is it true the hive refused to allow anyone near her?’ Kneeling beside Megan, Stephan and Howin gently unlatched her from him before they laid her upon her back. Looking her over, the two continued their conversation.

‘Yes. The hive wouldn’t even listen to me when I tried to command it to stop. I had feared that the hive had taken a disliking to her and was trying to lead her towards the more dangerous areas but as my subordinates kept informing me of where she was, I realized that the hive was leading her towards me. She was saying she wanted me.’

‘Not Shawna?’

‘My second believes that I have taken on Shawna’s role as her loyal friend.’

‘That is a very big role to fill Howin.’ said Stephan seriously as he looked at where she had ripped out the I.V. ‘Are you sure you wish to accept? If you fail, it could be fatal for her. You, unlike her pet, have the gift of choosing upon your actions. You’re not just going to blindly follow her, nor are you going to sit idly and listen to her words without speaking up.’

‘I understand the risks Stephan. I do not plan on failing her.’

‘You will need to tread lightly for a while. Until you understand her better, you will need to guard how you answer her fears.’ Standing, Stephan walked over to his bag quickly and retrieved a few items. ‘Has she eaten anything yet?’

‘I had some broth made for when she wakes but she fell asleep as I was walking back here.’

‘Call for it. We shall see if we can get her to drink some in her sleep. If she has something in her stomach than it is more likely she won’t be so dazed when she wakes. Give her some energy to function until you can get more into her.’ Nodding his head, Howin called for a drone to bring a bowl of broth and helping his friend, they got another I.V. placed in her other arm with a wrap around it to keep her from removing it. ‘Raise her up a bit.’

Holding the bowl of broth, Stephan made sure it wasn’t hot before he opened her mouth slightly and started to pour the soup down her throat. ‘That’s it. Keep going lovely.’ said Howin as he supported her head, watching her body swallow on instinct. Minutes passed as the two continued to feed her until the bowl lay empty and Howin picked her up to place her in bed once more.

‘What is in the box?’ asked Stephan as he replaced the old I.V. that Megan had ripped out with the new one upon the wall.

‘Shawna.’ Looking at his friend in surprise, Stephan picked up the box and opened it. Picking up the picture that laid within it, he studied it closely before he put it back in and closed the box once more.

‘You have large shoes to fill my friend. I shall leave instructions with my assistant on whether or not she will need another I.V. and her diet for the next few days as well. I will return then to check upon her.’

‘Thank you my friend.’

‘It is no trouble. Enjoy your time with her. Try to get her to drink some more broth when she wakes and have her walk a few laps around your living room as well. It will help to build her strength.’

‘Is she really so weakened?’

‘No, but a depressed mind holds the body down. Makes everyday moves harder to complete. For a while she’s going to feel weighed down, her energy is going to be expended faster than normal. It is nothing to worry about, it shall pass. Just have her walk about so she is not stationary. It will help.’ Watching his friend leave him with his chosen, Howin looked down at his sleeping mate to be, before he sat down upon the bedside and picked up the box Stephan had looked at earlier.

Opening it, he picked up the picture and studied it. Megan was holding Shawna close to her, the small body of white fluff grinning as she looked at Megan with all the devotion and love in the world. It was easy to see that the two were close and the light in Megan’s eyes was unmistakable. She was so happy, could he really make her as happy as Shawna had?

“howin.” Looking down at the sleeping figure, he watched as Megan turned towards him and curled around his body. “i want howin.” Smiling, he placed the picture back in the box and set it upon the nightstand before he moved to the other side of the bed and crawled in. Wrapping his arms about her waist, he gently turned her over, careful of the I.V., before he pulled her close to him.

“I want you too lovely.” Tucking her beneath his chin, Howin held her close as he let sleep claim him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“No more!” whined Megan as she stopped walking. For the past hour, Howin had made her walk around his living room again, and again, and again, and Megan was tired of it. At first, she was ok with the idea, she thought maybe she’d only do five laps at most around his room, which gave her plenty of time to look it over and take in what was essentially, Howin. But, he had told her to continue and she grudgingly, complied. But it had been an hour now and she was tired. This was the most she had moved about in the past week and a half, apart from her wandering, and she just wanted to sit down.

“You need to keep your energy up. Continue.”

“No!” Beginning to cross her arms, Megan froze as she looked down at her arm. “AND TAKE THIS THING OUT!!!”

“Are you going to eat more than just broth?” he asked, staring at her from his spot upon the couch.

“I told you already. My stomach shrunk. It’s going to take a while before I can stomach more.”

“Then your I.V. shall remain.”

“Oooh! I WANT TO GO HOME!” Feeling her emotions start to boil, Megan lashed out, her voice loud and angry as she vented her frustration at her situation.

“Until I feel you are able to care for yourself, you shall remain here.” Not feeling intimidated by her outcry, he merely looked up at her from the report he was reading, his voice calm and level.

“THIS IS KIDNAPPING!”

“No. It is an intervention.”

“I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP!” That did it.

“No, your friends did after I inquired about your absence from them for the past week.” Voice taking on a hard edge now, Howin stood and started to walk towards her as she looked down at the ground, her fists clenched. “Do you remember me calling out to you? Do you remember the state I found you in? You were damn near passed out on the bathroom floor, filthy, disgusting. Your room was a mess, the air was stale and you had dried vomit on your bed. It took Commander Stephan and I an hour to wash you.” Grasping her chin now, he raised her eyes till they met his. His voice now, a deathly calm. “You may not have asked for my help, but there is no mistaking you needed it. Now, you shall remain here where I can keep an eye on you until I deem you fit. Do you understand?”

Feeling her eyes start to flood with tears, Megan reluctantly nodded her head before she scratched at her arm. Lowering her eyes, she spoke with a small voice. “Please take it out. It itches and it hurts.” Looking down at her arm, Howin gently took it into his hand before he started to unwrap the bandage keeping her from removing it. What greeted him, was not what he had wanted to see. A large bruise was beginning to form and calling Stephan’s assistant to him, Howin led Megan to the couch and sat her down. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her raise her free arm and rub at her eyes.

“Do not cry lovely. We shall remove it.”

“I want to go home.”

“Not yet. Stay here and allow yourself to heal.”

“My team leader is probably throwing a fit.”

“He understands what is going on.”

“The IOA will replace me.” Sighing, Howin sat beside her as he cupped her cheek.

“Listen lovely. The official story on your report is that I have requested your knowledge for an undetermined amount of time. As I am a commander of the alliance, no one will question why you are away for so long. Just relax lovely. Do not push yourself.”

“You called for me?” Entering the room, Stephan’s assistant walked over and looked down at the pair.

“Yes. The I.V. is causing her discomfort. I would like for you to remove it and place a new one in her other arm.”

“NO!”

“Do not argue. If you are not going to eat properly than an I.V. will ensure that you get what your body needs.” Opening her mouth to say something else, she paused when the assistant interrupted her.

“If I may commander. Now that she is eating, even if it is just broth at the moment, there really is no need for the I.V. any longer. If it would help, having her eat five times a day should help her stomach to bounce back and adding heartier choices on the side will increase that.”

“You are sure that by adding meals, she will be fine without the I.V.”

“If it would please you commander, you could have bowls of fruit and cheese delivered so they are here for her to snack on. You could also include a glass of milk with her meals and always have water on hand. If she adheres to this, she should be fine.” Thinking about it for a minute, Howin nodded his head before he gave his consent.

“Then you may remove it.”

“Ow ow ow ow ow ow!!!!!!” cried Megan as she pulled her abused arm close to her.

“Your arm will be a little sore for a while. I shall give Commander Howin a cream that he can rub on it to help speed up the healing of the bruise and also offer some pain relief.”

“Thank you.”

“I shall send the food to your room Commander. Please note that she might not eat much at first and it is perfectly fine. It will take a while for her appetite to return.”

“As long as she eats more than just broth, I shall be patient.” Smirking at his chosen while she glared at him, due to his unvoiced threat of having the I.V. put back in place, Howin felt his worry subside a bit. Her normal personality was returning. ‘Glare all you want lovely, your health and safety will always come first.’


End file.
